The present invention relates to an apparatus for, and a method of, placing an insert in a container through a neck of the container. More particularly, the invention concerns such placement where the insert is elongated to have a dimension which is greater than the opening of the neck of the container and is carried by vacuum suction on a head assembly in a first orientation for and during its insertion through the neck, and where the head assembly is adjustable to move the insert to a second orientation within the container for final placement of the insert.
An example of apparatus of the kind discussed is disclosed in G.B. Specification 2,218,080A. Typically this latter apparatus can be used for placement of a hollow insert in a container in the formation of a beverage package as proposed in our European Patent Specification A-227 213.
In G.B. 2,218,080A the head assembly of the insert placement apparatus has a head part which is carried by, and rotatable relative to, a support part by control through a complex arrangement of pivotally connected links. Pivotal movement of the head part under control of the linkage serves to change the orientation of the head part relative to the support part and therefore can change the orientation in which an insert carried by the head part is presented initially for its insertion through the neck of the container and subsequently for its final placement within the container. The insert is releasably carried on the head part by suction that is applied through a vacuum pipe which interconnects between the head part and a vacuum source. The vacuum pipe is in the form of a flexible conduit which provides the head part with freedom to exhibit its pivotal movement and also provides adequate clearance for the displacement of the pivotal control links. Experience of using a head assembly constructed generally as indicated in FIG. 2 of G.B. 2,218,080A has shown that the complex pivotal control links and flexible vacuum pipe connection between the head and support parts are subject to rapid wear and deterioration during the successive placement of inserts at high frequency in a high speed container packaging line; consequently frequent servicing is required of the head assembly. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the kind discussed for placing an insert in a container in which the head assembly has a relatively simple and reliable structure which can provide the required change in orientation of an insert for its placement in a container and will alleviate the complexity and relatively short service life of the prior proposal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of placing an insert of the aforementioned kind in a container and which method lends itself to the use of relatively simple and efficient equipment capable of a relatively long service life.